1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engraving processing apparatus using a laser engraving unit and to an image forming apparatus including the engraving processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an engraving processing apparatus configured to use a laser engraving unit to perform an engraving processing to an image-formed sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing a valuable print product, such as a ticket or a voucher, in a small lot using an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic apparatus, a function for determining authenticity thereof, such as an authenticity certificate which certifies the print product is authentic, can be added to the print product to prevent the authenticity certificate from being reproduced even if the print product is copied.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-272874 discusses an apparatus that selectively irradiates a sheet surface with a laser beam to engrave, on the sheet surface, variable information including characters or numerals for disabling falsified copying of an authentic original. However, in the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-272874, only the engraving processing to an image-formed side of a sheet is possible. Accordingly, various types of sheets cannot be flexibly handled.